Demon Bug
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag's bitten by a cute red black spotted bug known as a demon bug, she changes in various ways. The person bitten acts on hidden desires, and speaks the truth as Inu learns, Miroku gets a surprise he never expected, comedy romance, LEMON, Kouga/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Meet the demon bug

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Kagome's bitten by a bug that looks like a red black spotted ladybug but is the size of a large beetle a demon bug, she changes in different ways. When Inuyasha bugs her he meets the new Kag and hilarity ensues. **A/N** as promised **Demon Bug 3** is being written, the 2nd one will be edited to. lol. Updated extended and lemons added Mar 23 2012, complete one shot, Kouga/Kag

**Demon Bug**

**By Raven2010, Aug 25 2011**

**An unwelcome pest, a foxes revenge**

"I'm so bored, wait," Kagome thought "Inuyasha I'm going home I'll see you in two weeks,"

"You'll what? Hell you say nothing doing your ass is staying right here,"

"I see your lips moving but nothings coming out," she teased

"Kagome"

"Yeees? She teasingly replied

"You aren't going anywhere, got that?"

"She's grinning here it comes" Shippou said

"Aw come on pooky," Kagome razzed

"Poo what, what a sissy name?" Inuyasha griped

"Not poo pooky, poo is another word for shit and I'd never call you that pooky bear,' Kagome continued teasing

"For fucks sake Kagome will you cut it out?"

"I only do it because I love you this much," Kagome ragged spreading her arms as wide as they would go

"Kagomeeeee" the frustrated hanyou grouched

"Yes pooky? Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome answered in the same breath

"Great now all the idiots are doing it," Inuyasha bit "Thanks a lot wench,"

"Your welcome Yashy," Kagome replied

"Your welcome Yashy," the others added to bug him more

It was a warm day and all Kagome wanted when the group stopped to set up camp for the night was a nice long bath and to relax. Kagome gathered her things and headed for the river, when she got there she set her clean clothes aside, stripped put her clothes on a rock got into the water and began washing herself, after she finished she washed and rinsed her dirty clothes rung them out and put them on a rock

After a good long soak she got out of the water dried off dressed gathered her things and headed back to the camp. Kagome sensed someone stopped and simply waited, she did not have to wait to long, it made itself known by appearing before her, and a scowl immediately covered Kagome's angelic face

"Copy" Kikyo insulted

"Clay reincarnation of a turd doesn't exist human shaped shell," Kagome shot back

"Weak pathetic wishes she was a woman cop," Kikyo started but was cut off

"Copy, copy, copy" jeez are you that brainless and dumb that you don't know any other word? You soul sucking made of grave yard dirt clay and bones ugly zombie," Kagome insulted

"Inuyasha is mine remember that"

"And your point being?

"You can never give him what I can or hold his love" Kikyo said

"No but them I'm alive living warm flesh and blood, and can give him pups," can you do that, hm? Wasted all that time being miss cold ass when you were alive when you could have been riding Inuyasha. But to you he was only a dirty hanyou who you wanted to turn human,"

"Inuyasha's life and soul belong to me," Kikyo snapped

"Hah you wish it belongs to kami last time I checked your not him," Kagome was bored and had, had enough "You know your so cold if a man ever stuck his rod inside you it'd freeze solid and snap off so guess that means no lovin for you," Kagome needled giving her the finger as she walked away

"Why you little bitc" Kikyo started but Kagome was gone

At the village

When Kagome arrived at to the village "Get back here runt I'm gonna kill you," said Inuyasha was chasing Shippou

"What's going on? Kagome asked

Inuyasha stole Shippou's meat so Shippou took him ramen and it was the last of it, hehehe," Sango told her

"Inuyasha you did start it," Miroku reminded

"I don't care nobody takes what's mine and gets away with it,"

"Really you stole his meat," Kagome scolded

"Yeah, what about that?" Shippou said

"Give me my ramen before I kill ya runt," Inuyasha barked

"Give me back my meat, then we can trade," Shippou offered

"No way you little creep," Inuyasha insulted

"Inuyasha sit boy," crash "Here Shippou" Kagome said handing Shippou his meat "See that now Shippou has your ramen and his meat," and what do you have?

"One double crossing two faced traitorous wench," Inuyasha bit

"Sit" Kagome said, and each time the spell wore off she sat him again giving Shippou chance to finish his meal

"When he was through Shippou winked at Kagome

She knew then that the little fox was up to something, the subduing spell wore off and Inuyasha went straight for Shippou starting the chase again. In the blink of an eye Shippou transformed and a big bird appeared in front of the chasing hanyou releasing the biggest most noxious fart in Inuyasha's face, the hanyou immediately became dizzy as if drunk, the others immediately clamped their hands over they're noses

"Ohhhhh" what the hell? I, I, I feel so" he started but couldn't finish, then passed out cold hitting the ground with a thud

Seconds later when the air cleared "Sh, Shippou if you use that attack on Naraku we will win the war with him without a b, battle," Miroku managed to get out between laughs

"A fart induced sleep" who w, would'a thunk it? Sango joked

"Shippou that is a powerful weapon you h, have there" Kagome choked out

"Is he still alive? Sango asked

"Death by fart," Miroku joked

**Demon bug, the bite, changes for the better**

Kagome took a basket and went into the forest to pick some fruit to have after dinner, when she got to where she was going she stopped, she started picking fruit and putting in in her basket. As she was picking it she felt something bite her thigh, then suddenly felt dizzy she managed to make it to a fallen tree and sat down, she felt a head then a sudden rush burst of energy

Kagome suddenly was changed felt playful with the need to have fun, and had a new kind of strength, yes she was a new Kagome, as she sat with her hands on her lap she felt something land on one of her hands. When she looked down she saw it, it looked a lot like a ladybug it was red with black spots the only difference was that it was three times larger then a ladybug the size of a large beetle, Kagome raised her hand to eye level for a closer look

"Well hello there, you're the one that bit me," aren't you? You sweet beautiful little thing," she praised, it buzzed as if to say yes "Thank you I have never felt so good before"

Sesshoumaru was hiding and watching thought "Little brother is in for a big surprise and I am going to be there to see it"

Enjoying the heat of her hand and her company the bug stayed awhile then flew off giving her a farewell buzz "I wonder what changes there will be?" she said "Oh well time to head back now,"

"If you only knew little miko, if you only knew," Sesshoumaru said to himself

Kagome returned to the village, at first the changes were subtle but noticeable "Hey wench? Inuyasha called

"Oi puppy boy?" Kagome replied "What's up? Hope nothings hanging to low if you know what I mean" she teased

Hearing that Miroku nearly choked on his tea and coughed, Sango almost laughed out loud "Well that's new damn this is going to be good"

"It already is, she's changed, something has happened to her in the forest," Miroku commented

"Don't know what but I like it" said Sango

"What the hell she never calls me that? Something's off Inuyasha thought

"Yes little brother you are in for a real treat, and this is only the beginning "Sesshoumaru said

"Yo Kagome what the hell's going on?" Inuyasha questioned

"I'm happy and in a good mood" why did they pass a law against it? She teased

"Did you have a drink? Cause your acting weird," Inuyasha commented

"No, no sake or alcohol nothing, I think maybe its love" she joked

"Well something's going on and I'll find out what," he told her, Sango was cooking the food

"Ok you got me I'll show you," said Kagome

"See I know damn well something is going on,"

She moved so fast no one saw her move, next Inuyasha was pounced on with Kagome sitting on him mercilessly tickling him all over. When she got to his armpits she was worse "Eeeeeeee, st, stop Kagome" p, please? Hehehe I, I can't take hehehe anymore" pretty please?" he got out between laughs and gasps for air

"Aw da poor little puppy is all tired out now, is he?" Kagome teased

"Oh come on K, Kagome get off" Inuyasha pled

"Yeah okay fine whatever" she replied the way she spoke sounding like him, then got off him

"Bet that that was fun. Hah?" Shippou said, Kagome grinned put one hand on his head then mussed up his hair

"Man I am so hungry," she said "That'll be good," she thought

Kagome did something she never did before she grabbed three cups of ramen, and scoffed them down like they were the last meal on earth with speed Sesshoumaru would envy "Hey one of those is mine you know, save one for me," Inuyasha protested while she finished the last cup

"Ah shut up I'm hungry, besides you always guzzle down enough of this stuff for three people," Kagome retorted

"What the hell am I supposed to eat? He whined

"You're a big strong fast young hanyou go catch a deer some fish or rabbits. After all us weak females need to be taken care of," Kagome wisecracked "Isn't that right Sango?

"Sure is" Sango agreed

"Damn wenches always stick together," Inuyasha complained "And you Miroku you could at least help your male," aren't ya?

"No I wish to stay on the ladies good side,"

"You would you suck up gender traitor," Inuyasha said

"Yeah I'm with him," Shippou added

"Surprise little brother," Sesshoumaru thought

**Dirty tricks, and big surprises, revenge Inuyasha style**

The next day Kagome wanted to get away for a while and have some alone time so she went for a walk, when she got to her destination she stopped. Then sat on her favorite flat top boulder that was directly in front of a tree, she had he back against the tree sitting with her eyes closed relaxing

Kikyo deliberately led Inuyasha to where she knew Kagome was to make sure that Kagome would see them. as Inuyasha approached she smirked, he held her she made sure to call his name. Kagome ignored her pissing Kikyo off to no end seeing that it wasn't working she kissed Inuyasha, then pulled her next little stunt she turned her head

Looking in Kagome's direction

"What are you doing here? Kikyo said in a sarcastic biting tone, then walked over to where Kagome was sitting minding her own business "You heard me now answer me,"

"One I was here first, two you knew it and deliberately set this up," why don't you go back to what you were doing? I don't care, your boring but I wuv you anyway, hehehe," Kagome wisecracked while laughing at her

"Go away, get out of here nooooow" enraged Kikyo yelled

"Hehehehehe" laughing was Kagome's response

"What's so funny? You ignorant mindless bitch?"

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss, because when you kissed Inuyasha you were tasting me" Kagome said smiling evilly

"Holy shit the miko is more then I hoped for" Sesshoumaru said and mentally laughed himself to death

"You, you mean? Kikyo exclaimed

"Yes dear he ate me out before you kissed him I'm sure some of my juices are still on his tongue and in his mouth, man I never knew a tongue could reach so far and deep inside, I have the cleanest pussy in Japan" Kagome lied knowing it would kill Kikyo "Thanks Yash,"

"Cough, cough eew disgusting," Kikyo gagged grabbed fist full's of dirt trying to scrub her mouth out, she ran away "No, no, no," stopped and vomited, then took off running toward water "Inuyasha how could you?

"Kagome w, what the fuck? That's not you" where's m, my Kagome? Inuyasha gasped from laughing so hard, then went down on his knees and hitting the ground with the side of his fist "I, I have to admit that was some funny shit,"

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods my stomach" bent over double laughing Sesshoumaru said while sitting on a log in his hiding place

"Yeah what can I say Yash a girls gotta let go once in a while," know what I mean? Kagome replied

"Y, Yash? Kagome what's going on,? Your so different"

"Just changed is all"

"Bullshit something happened to you I wanna know what it is. But since you wont tell me I am not going to waste my time trying to get it out of you" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Gee thanks Yashakins"

"Aw come on damn it wench not Yashakins fuck I hate that, Yasha is alright," but did you have to add the kins to it?

"Yup" Kagome answered with a smirk

"Yashakins I must remember that it will be very useful one day" Sesshoumaru said

"Damned women a guy can't catch a break. Come on it's time we get back now," he said put out his arm Kagome linked arms with him and they headed to the village

"You mean you told her that Inuyasha went down on you before she kissed him? Sango asked when Kagome told her about it "That was pure genius she must have shit a brick"

"Yep sure did" Kagome said

"Wish I could have seen her face," Sango said

"Kagome I like the new you," Miroku complimented

"Hey watch this," Kagome said to Miroku, and Sango "Oh Yashakins?

"Fuck wench I told not to call me by that fucking name," Inuyasha barked "I hate that shit," why couldn't you have just stuck to Yasha?

"Oh Yashakins want Sango to kiss it and make it all better? Sango taunted

"Ooooooo, see Kagome see what you started, damn you. I will get even you wait I promise," Inuyasha barked "Damn wenches,"

"Yashakins will you bear my child," Miroku ragged

"_**Mirokuuuuuuu, **_you sick bastard, I'm going to kill you," Inuyasha promised

"So I take it that's a no?" Miroku needled, and ran

"I'll get even with every last one of them if it's the last thing I do," Inuyasha thought "Hehehe paybacks gonna be a real bitch," he mantally gloated

**The following afternoon **

Sango had made a nice fruit salad, after everyone finished eating lunch she served them their bowls of fruit, Miroku, and Kagome's mouths were watering. It wasn't until Miroku went to take a bite that it was discovered as Miroku looked and went wide eyed at the sight live worms wriggling around in the fruit, the poor monk immediately dropped it and cringed in disgust

"Eeeeew," said Kagome "Disgusting,"

"Gross," Sango exclaimed

"And I almost ate them, oh I think I'm gonna puke," Miroku said then all eyes turned to Inuyasha

"What I thought you bastards could use a little protein in your salad, Yashakins loves you and is only looking out for your well being," Inuyasha teased

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa, **_your dead," Sango screamed

"Payback she's a real bitch, hah, and you just met her?" Inuyasha said as he began running

"I'll show you a bitch," Sango bellowed

"Nah seen that one already old and boring," Inuyasha needled

"You lousy rat bastard," Miroku barked while chasing

"Aw poor little monkey, try and keep up," Inuyasha taunted, he eeked when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his haori collar

"Hello lover," the voice teased

Inuyasha turned his head to look "Kagome how the fuck did you?

"Don't know just did," she was faster then normal humans

"Great hold him Kags we're coming," Sango said

Inuyasha pulled to get away so Kagome let go so he'd think he was getting away, he grinned and sped up a bit just when he was making head way a hand grabbed the back of the waist band of his hakama and pulled him back halting him in his tracks. The fuming hanyou tried to free himself and escape but found it impossible, all of his attempts failed, Sango, and Miroku arrived just in time to see Kagome pull his hakama back and look down inside

"Nice ass Inuyasha," Kagome praised

"Kagome let go ya perverted wench, damn your worse then the monk at least he doest do that," Inuyasha griped

"That's Miroku I'm playing by different rules," Inuyasha put a hand over his male jewels figuring she'd try for them next

"Aw how cute he's protecting his little soldier," Sango teased

"You leave him out of this, and incase you haven't noticed I've got a female queen of the letches on me," Inuyasha bit

"Lucky dog," Miroku teased

"Figures king of letches she's queen, why don't you two get married?" Inuyasha said

**Jealousy, the surprised wolf, Kikyo learns a deadly lesson **

Kouga came by "Hey Kagome how's my woman? Kouga said then took her hands in his to gripe the hanyou more

"You let go of Kagome or I'll" Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Or you'll what? Kagome asked "Show us your cute little rear again?" She ragged reminding him of the previous day

"Keep out of this wench, and you, you mangy wolf keep your paws lips and all other parts of you off of Kagome. And you wench you just stand there letting him do it," Inuyasha scolded

"Excuse you, oh like the way you let that clay thing kiss you" Kagome reminded "How do you keep from getting tongue splinters?

"Eeew, mutt that's disgusting" Kouga shot back "Hope you didn't kiss below the waist,"

"Yeah Yashakins Kouga's right" Kagome said "No below the waist your supposed to be one of those good boys and wait until it's legal,"

"Yashakins? Kouga inquired and grinned evilly

"Yup that's his new nickname"

"Damn it Kagome how many times do I have to tell you? Inuyasha snapped but caught himself, it was to late cause Kouga was on to it now and had a new weapon

"Yashakins such a feisty little lady, aren't you?" Kouga ragged "I know a single wolf he likes em feisty like you,"

"Shut uuuuup ya stinking wolf"

"Now, now mutt face be a good puppy and behave," Kouga needled, then kissed Kagome's hands to gripe the hanyou

"You keep your lips off her flea bag," Inuyasha snapped

"Huh dog breath you can't say shit your not keeping yours off the clay wench," Kouga retorted "Necro, necro feel, Kagome what's the word for that thing you told me about?"

"Necrophiliac," Kagome answered

"What's that? Inuyasha asked

"A person who has sex with dead people," Kouga said

"Fuck you ya lying ass bastard," Inuyasha snapped

"Clay priestess plus you kissing plus who knows what else equals necrophilia," Kouga needled

"Fuck you, and keep your lips and grimy paws off of Kagome," Inuyasha yelled

"Keep his lips off me, while you kiss whoever you want and I cant," Kagome bit

Then Kagome did something she under normal circumstances would never have done before being bitten by the demon bug she threw her arms around Kouga's neck and kissed him full on the lips. At first the unsuspecting surprised wolf stood wide eyed but soon closed his eyes and gave it his all he was the happiest wolf alive, he added tongue to the kiss, Kagome he was getting the hard on of the century

Inuyasha was about to lunge for Kouga when Miroku hit him with three binding sutras. Feeling spiteful Kagome took hold of Kouga's hands and slid them from her waist to her ass. Kouga took it further by hoisting her up, and her legs went around his waist, all without once breaking the kiss, both were holding back from panting

"Go Kouga, Go Kouga get the kisses," Sango cheered "Adding tongue nice,"

"Ata boy Kouga," Miroku added

"You bastards and you cheer him on," what's wrong with you people?

"Kouga's my favorite wolfy," Sango ragged "He's so handsome and what a lover,"

"Kagome I think we need to take this somewhere else," nearly breathless Kouga said

"Stupid wolf when I get out of here your dead," Inuyasha bellowed

"By then it'll be to late stupid mutt," Kouga retorted "Unlike you I do not fuck around and waste time,"

"What the hell's the supposed to mean? Inuyasha questioned

"Well if your to stupid to figure it out then I'm not going to waste my time telling you," what the hell do you think I mean? Numb nuts" Kouga needled

"Let her go, you ain't taking her nowhere," Inuyasha yelled, but was ignored "Hey pay attention I'm talking here,"

"Lets go my wolfy," Kagome said

"My wolfy I like it" Kouga said "Ok we're outta here. See you later" he told the others

"Inuyasha you want to know why Kagome is so changed, doing what she'd normally hold back on, and has been acting so uncharacteristic? It's because she's been bitten" Sango told him but deliberately held back telling him the whole thing to torment him

"Bitten by what?

"A demon bug, after she was bitten the other day she told me then described the bug to me and I told her what it was" Sango explained

"Ohhhhh shit" Inuyasha said "Miroku you gotta let me go before it's to late," Inuyasha said

Meanwhile with Kouga and Kagome in the forest

"You bitch you'll die" Kikyo said as Kouga was passing by

"You again lovely," Kagome snidely replied

"I shall rid the world of you," Kikyo bit

"If I were you I'd stop now and back off," kouga warned

"Keep your place and stay out of this or you will join her," Kikyo cockily replied

Kikyo shot an arrow at him which he easily caught with one hand nothing happened. Next in an attempt to purify him she threw a ball of miko energy at him he deliberately let it hit it had no affect quickly fizzling out. Kouga put Kagome down, and all at the same time extended his arm and with one quick swipe of his claws took Kikyo's head clean off it rolled across the ground

"There girls now your free" he said to the fleeing spirit's that fled Kikyo's clay body "Damn that bitch was holding a lot of them" t

The head and body turned to dust and was carried away by the breeze. In mid air the spirits paused faces appeared "Thank you," voices said

Kouga grinned "Your welcome" then continued ascending to heaven

"Thanks Kouga don't have to worry about her anymore" Kagome said

"Anything for you beautiful" now where were we? He said in a teasing tone, picked her up again and took off running

Deep in the forest

**Lemon starts**

While her wolf continued on Kagome began kissing his neck he groaned showing her he was enjoying it, she slowly moved up to his jaw line then ear she gently nipped his ear sending heated shocks of lust through the poor wolfs body. She suddenly felt him come to an abrupt stop, and before Kagome could draw her next breath both were naked she nearly choked when she saw the size of his male pride

"Don't worry it'll fit I promise," he teased

"Kouga" was all she said just before her lips took his

Kouga stood bracing himself his back against a big tree and held her up facing him with his arms under her legs he gently lowered her down onto his length until he was fully seated within her, he felt her tense when her barrier broke, and she felt his shaft pulse inside her. When she moved her hips he started moving her up and down it did not take long for her first release to come crashing down on her, heavy hot breaths as their breathing became rough and ragged, she tightened again her lips pulled away from his

"Kouga" she exploded again

"Fuck Kagome," he exclaimed looking into her eyes he enjoyed watching the pleasure showing in them

"I am fucking you," she teased

"Damn it woman,"

He turned around putting her against the tree "Yes Kouga yes," she called as he plowed into her full force "Ahhhhh"

"Uhhhhhhh," both called out with their explosions

Fangs pierced her left shoulder leaving a silver crescent moon with a tiny blue star next to it the mark of his lineage and princely status and her mating mark. Kagome immediately felt changes her body tingled as a new urge hit her she followed it and bit him he bore the same mark on his left shoulder. Now both stars had a pink dot in the center symbol of the shikon jewel, after multiple releases both stilled Kouga sat down against the tree keeping her straddling his lap

After a few minutes of panting "I love you, you know that, right"? He said

"Yes, me to," she replied

**Lemon ends**

"You're a wolf killer you know that," he joked

Thank you, miko murderer" she looked at his shoulder "Kouga you have a mark on your shoulder a silver crescent moon with a tiny blue star next to it,"

"The mark of my house and status as prince and as my mate you have it to, The others of my tribe only have the star,"

"But that's not all," she told him

"What do you mean?

"In the middle of the star there is a tiny pink dot it kind'a looks like the shikon jewel," she said

"You are the shikon miko that is your symbol and it is now a part of my families mark and will be carried down through the generations," He explained

"So your mark says property of Kagome, sweet," she teased

"Yes miss smart ass just like yours says property of prince Kouga, hehehe," he ragged

**Lemon starts**

"Kouga?

"What?

"This" she teased

"Ugh" he groaned when he felt her tighten her passage around his shaft and rub back and forth at the same time "Shit"

At the same time Kagome suddenly stopped jumped up gave him a quick lick on his mating mark "Catch me if you can," and took off

"Damn it woman you can't just do that to a guy and run away,"

"Come and get it," she taunted

As she ran Kouga smirked he saw the perfect thing "Now," he said to himself

Next thing Kagome knew she was caught face down bent over a moss covered log, Kouga wasted no time he entered her and roughly started pounding into her. Her claws dug into the log as he brought her to ecstasy, she pushed back against him exciting and egging him on even more. His hands held her hips in place and fangs clamped onto the back of her neck she growled as ma massive climax hit hard, he moved with inhuman speed both growled ferociously as they exploded together, after a few orgasms that lasted the longest time they stilled

"Kagome your so good in every way, if you only knew what you do to me,"

"Same here, I only wish I had done this a long time ago," she rubbed up and down

"Ah" he hissed "Damn Kagome"

"Kouga"

"You started it," he teased, then laid her on her back and started kissing her thighs then stopped at one when noticed a mark "Kagome you've been bitten, how long ago?"

"A few days ago"

"So that's why the clay mikos powers didn't affect me," he said "Exactly when did he bite you? She told him "The demon bug bit me the same day after biting you so I was immune to the bitches powers,"

Kouga Kissed his way up to her thighs working his way up he stopped at her breasts gently sucking on each one his lips resumed their journey upward traveling across her neck. He nipped her ear his lips took hers in a hard savage kiss, her tongue stroked his and at the same time he reentered her. He started off moving torturously slow, then to drive he crazy he stayed at her entrance only thrusting the head of it in and out grazing her pearl, she tried pulling him in with her legs but he was to strong, she tore her lips from his

"Damn it Kouga fuck me or don't do it at all, if not I'll finish it myself,"

"Like this? The smirking wolf replied as he thrust in

"Yes, gods yes,"

"Ooo Kagome,"

"Kouga I oh Kouga," she called

"Ahhhhh," he exclaimed both climaxed, they continued for days

**Lemon ends **

**Surprise Inuyasha**

Three weeks later

Kouga, and Kagome went back to the village but there was something different, as they entered Sango, and Miroku grinned "Nooooooo," Inuyasha screamed

"Yeeeeeees" Kouga taunted "Told ya I didn't fuck around and that it'd be to late,"

"Mated it can't be," Inuyasha all but whined "This is all just a bad dream I'll wake up anytime now and it will be over,"

"Yes it is Yasha it is real, very real," Kagome said

"Ohhhhh crap," Inuyasha responded

"Aw don't take on so after all your Kouga's brother in law now," Kagome said "And we're all family," she further teased

"Me and the mangy wolf you've got to be kidding me, hell no," Inuyasha protested

She walked over to Inuyasha and scratched behind one of his ears causing him to stomp the ground with one foot, he faintly whined in happiness from her ministration as would a domestic dog. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch and she repeated the process on his other ear he panted a few times, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku cracked up laughing

"Good dog," Shippou teased

As Kouga had planned and set it up Kagura came by and boy did she love the sight she was seeing. Catching her scent Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open he stilled "What is she doing here? He asked

"Why I'm here to see you of course," Kagura answered

"See me woman you gotta be nuts," Inuyasha responded

"Far from it," Kagura answered

Kagura walked over to him and took over where Kagome had left off scratching behind his ears "Oh no, not you to pant, pant. S, stop oh damn it merciless famales,"

"Now, now, now Yasha stop your protests when you know you love it," Kagura said sweetly

"Oh this is not fair pant, pant, pant you wenches play dirty," Inuyasha complained

"Yes tell me all about it," Kagura teased, and before he knew it Inuyasha was on Kagura's feather flying away

"Help she's dog napping me," Inuyasha said

"Shut up and enjoy it," Miroku teased

"Well that takes care of mutt face," Kouga said, the next day Kouga received word from one of his soldiers that Inuyasha, and Kagura were mated "Perfect that'll keep him out of our hair for a good while," Kouga exclaimed

"Good that means he won't be back for a while and we'll all get a break," Sango said

"Kouga you are one sneaky wolf," Miroku said

"I know hehehe,"


	2. Chapter 2 Miroku's perverted paradise

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Written for **WishfullStar** happy birthday. Summary Kouga then Kagome are both bitten by the demon bug, then Sango, and Miroku, and it has interesting side affects. Miroku gets something he never dreamed of, Kouga gives Inuyasha a onderful gift he'll never forget. Updated extended March 25 2012, lol thanks everyone, complete one shot, Kouga/Kag

**Demon Bug 2**

**By Raven2010, Dec 10 2011**

**Battling friends, breakfast lunch and dinner for one**

"That's the whole problem girls need three bathroom breaks as you call them to every one a guy takes," Inuyasha said to get a rise out of Kagome it was his new source of fun

"Oh give me a break Gripesyasha, you know if you pulled that stick out you would not feel so stuffed," Kagome insulted, then made farting sounds

"Kiss my A wench," Inuyasha shot back "But first make sure your lips aren't chapped,"

"I will right after you kiss my P but wash your mouth first,"

"Kiss my P, what the hell is that? Curious Miroku asked

"Kiss my pussy," Sango answered "It's something Kagome came up with,"

"Cough, cough oh my gods, that's a new one on me, but hilarious," Miroku replied, then an idea popped into his twisted mind "Would you like me to kiss your P?

"You dirty depraved monk,"

"Yes true that may be I did not hear you refuse me," Miroku replied

"Miroku,"

"Yes my love?

"I hope you're ready for an early grave," Sango said

"I am if you're in it naked with me alone," he teased wiggling his eyebrows at her "Oh Miroku," he teased

**Meanwhile with Kouga**

"What the hell? Kouga griped, at the same time slapping his neck when he felt something biting. He pulled his hand back looked and it flew off it was the size of a large beetle and looked like a red with black spots ladybug it was a demon bug "Hey you thieving little prick get back here and fight like a man,"

"As if stupid wolf," it thought, then buzzed at the wolf "Do I look like I just hatched out of the egg sack five seconds ago?

"Gods damned greedy blood sucking little winged vampire," Kouga yelled after it

"Ah shut up ya wimp you've got enough for a million demon bugs. Quit being such a pussy," the bug ragged

"I do not know what your saying, but how about I eat you and see how you like being somebody's dinner?"

"As if that'll ever happen, damn ookamis always ruin a good meal before you can finish," it mentally griped "Crap I'm still hungry there's got to be something else good to eat around here,"

"I'm going to the hot springs," Kagome announced

"Try not to get lost wench," Inuyasha teased to rattle her cage

"If you promise not to get any stupider while I'm gone," Kagome shot back

"Can it , will ya?" Inuyasha said

"Aw, is the poor wittle baby wounded?" Kagome taunted

"Bad dog, bad dog" Miroku needled

"Why don't you two go hump a sharp jagged rock?" Inuyasha shot back

"We will if you play roll a bolder over your snake" Kagome wisecracked

"Yes I do believe that would alleviate and cure a lot of his tension" Miroku joked

"Take that staff of yours and ram it, it'll unstop that dark train tunnel of yours, and be the best and only fuck you will ever have, hehehe" Inuyasha retorted

"Sango wanna come with? Kagome asked

"Sure" and with bathing supplies in hand they left

"Hey Kags you know Inuyasha's doing that just to get a rise out of you and so you'll nail him right?"

"I know that's why I play dumb, I love getting his goat the look on his face is hilarious," Kagome replied

As they headed for the hot spring their little observer watched with happy eyes "Yum miko every demon bugs dream with a little slayer on the side" the bug thought "I am one luck little bastard today, hehehe,"

He watched as the girls removed their clothes, set them aside, stepped into and settled themselves in the warm comforting water, first they washed their hair, then went to work on they're bodies. The bug patiently waited for them to rinse off, once they reemerged from under the water he made up his mind to then make his move, as the two sat lounging with they're backs against the rocks he swooped down and bit Kagome's neck happily feasting

"Ow, what the hell, Myouga you could at least warn a girl first?" Kagome said

"Uh Kagome" Sango exclaimed

"Yeah, what?"

"That's not Myouga" Sango replied

"What? The confused miko responded

"Remember those bugs I told you about that look like red black spotted ladybugs? But are demon bugs"

"Yup, Uh oh, crap" Kagome responded

"Man he really likes your blood"

"Oh what the hell poor things probably starved" Kagome joked "I'll just let him drink his fill"

"Wow she's not even going to smack, or try to kill me?" the bug thought "I think I'm in love, damn miko blood is better then I imagined, a boy could get addicted to this"

"First the ookami, and now the miko. This is going to be very interesting indeed" hiding Sesshoumaru thought "Hehehe, little brother is in for a real treat and I can hardly wait to see you get it"

"Kagome I think he loves you" Sango teased

"That's good but not until the wedding night" she joked

"Yes most definitely a girl has to protect herself and make it legal first," Sango teased

"I love females," he thought dreamily

Finally, the stuffed and bloated little bug let go, to bloated and heavy to fly he began to plummet down toward the water. Acting with lightening fast reflexes, Kagome reached out a hand and he landed on his back in the middle of her palm, with his little legs straight up and pot belly

"Wow he really loves your blood, they usually never feed that much, he's the first one I've ever seen over eat" Sango told her

"Aw you rest now I wont let anyone or anything bother you," Kagome said, gently set him down on a flat rock next to her, then gently stroked his belly with a fingertip "Well would you look at that I'll be damned he drifted off to sleep,"

"Know what'd be great? Sango asked

"What?

"If he ate ramen Inuyasha would be in for some real competition" Sango joked "If it were a contest I'd bet on the bug to win,"

"Now there's a contest Inuyasha would lose before it even began," Kagome replied, for a few fleeting moments she felt strange

**Hot time in the hot spring, a heart stopping sight**

"Kagome what's going on? Sango asked when Kagome sniffed the air

"I smell Miroku, don't ask me how I just do,"

"Where, and in what direstion?

"over there a ways back, he's slowly sneaking towards us," pointing the way Kagome answered

"Oh is he now? I'll give him something to see" Sango seethed

"Sango play along,"

"Okay"

"Sango I was wondering do you think Miroku would be interested in a three way you me and him?"

"She, she cannot be serious sweet little Kagome," silently having a heart attack Miroku thought

"I don't know he talks a good game but just between you and I, I don't think he's ever had experience with a woman if you know what I mean," Sango said to annoy him

"Sangooo," Miroku mentally screamed

"We could give him some," Kagome said

"Ah what the hell I'm feeling generous," Sango replied

"I think I'm in monk heaven," Miroku said to himself "Kami's rewarding me for being a good little monk,"

"Hello ladies, mind if we join you?" a familiar female voice asked

When Kagome, and Sango turned their heads and looked they saw Kagura, and Ayame standing there "Sure, you can use some of my bathing supplies if you want" Kagome offered

"Thanks" Ayame said "Hmmm nice lilac rose scent," She complimented while sniffing the soap

"Kagura, Ayame you should know the perverted monk is headed this way" Sango whispered

"Beautiful" Kagura replied "His timing is perfect,"

"Uh oh" Ayame said "I shall pray for dear boy," she thought

"Ladies I have an idea," smiling evilly Kagura exclaimed

"The monk is in for it now," Sesshoumaru said to himself "And I would not miss this for all the money in the world,"

"Yes girls I am one sick bitch," Kagura said, then told them her plan

"Cough, holy shit" Kagome, Ayame, and Sango replied in the same breath

"Maybe we should dig a grave," Ayame said

"Why we're not going to kill him?" Sango exclaimed

"No but the poor boy might drop dead from shock afterward," Kagura replied

Kagura, and Ayame washed themselves, then relaxed waiting Miroku was not to far away now, as he neared the area they took they're positions. Miroku stealthy approached seeing it was safe he took a spot behind the dense thick foliage there well hidden they'd never see him. Secure in the belief that he was un catchable he patiently waited while lustily gazing upon them

"This is indeed my lucky day for instead of two I get four lovely ladies to gaze upon," Miroku thought "I am living every warm blooded male's fantasy but it'd be better in the water with them,"

Kagome washed Kagura's back "Thanks Kags, that feels so good," Kagura said

"Your welcome, I enjoy doing it,"

After a few minutes "Let me do something for you," Kagura exclaimed

"Okay" Kagome sweetly replied, Kagura washed Kagome's back then turned to face her, and beneath the water reached over, "Ah Kagura, w, what are you doing?

"Relax and enjoy," Kagura replied

Kagura's arm began moving back and forth "Uhhhhh" Kagome moaned, while tightly gripping the rocks at her sides "Yes" she bit her bottom lip

"Shit she's not, they're not, it cannot be, and Kagura's doing that to Kagome," Miroku mumbled lowly "Kagome letting her,"

"Oh, oh my gods these females are more deranged then all the hentai males in the world," laughing inside his barrier Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru sniffed "Relax Sessh it's only me, I saw the monk sneaking this way and decided to follow," Kouga stated

"Another approaches," Sesshoumaru said

"Sniff, sniff mutt face," Kouga exclaimed "If he ruins this with his big mouth I will personally kill him. P, poor monk hehehe," he got out "His damn staff must be ready to pop,"

"As if ya mangy wolf," Inuyasha whispered as he approached "You couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag,"

"Damn it dog breath don't sneak up on people like that," Kouga griped

"Getting slow in your old age? Inuyasha taunted

"No but your about to get dead in yours," Kouga shot back

"Little brother you may join us and observe, but if you open your big mouth I shall kill you," Sesshoumaru warned

"Yeah what ever fluffy, shut up so I can hear it to," Inuyasha answered, then his eyes went wide "Is Kagura, and is Kagome letting her. Has Kagome been drugged she'd never?" and Sango, and Ayame are watching,"

"Yes little brother you see and hear correctly, as does the monk hidden over there," Sesshoumaru told him

"Shit that just makes it better, his damn dick might explode in his robes, hehehe," Inuyasha laughed "Guess the perv will have to sit like a girl to pee then,"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied

"One can only hope," Kouga added, Sesshoumaru extended his barrier around his companions

Then "Kagura? Kagome called "That's the spot, harder don't stop"

"That's my girl" Kagura replied "Tightening your ready,"

"Yes, oh yes oh Kaguraaaaa" Kagome called out "Pant, pant oh kamis Kagura t, that was amazing"

"I, I cannot believe sweet little Kagome let Kagura finger her and came" Miroku stammered "Oh I never get to share in the fun,"

"Hehehe, take a look boys the fucker's ready to explode," Inuyasha got out 'Pop goes the weasel,"

"M, monk bomb, boom," Kouga gasped

"N, no fuse or g, gun powder needed," Sesshoumaru managed to say between laughs and gasps for air

A wicked glint lit Inuyasha's eyes "Uh oh, mutt face what the hell are you up to, and you better not ruin this for us or so help me?" Kouga said

"Ah shut your trap, what I am about to do will only make this ten times better," Inuyasha replied, then all that was seen was a streak of red passing by "And you two dips will piss you hakamas laughing,"

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes?

"Exactly how twisted is your brother? Kouga asked

"Beyond belief and comprehension,"

"I'm a demon, but shit I might say a prayer to the kamis for the poor monk," Kouga joked

Next was heard a muffled shriek, then buck naked Miroku rolling toward the hot spring toward the women "Have fun you perverted peeping fucker," Inuyasha whispered, then quickly returned to his two cohorts

"Dog breath your one sick bastard," Kouga commented

"You know it. But watching Miroku get his ass kicked by the girls is going to be hilarious for us, and hell for him," Inuyasha replied "But seriously something's happened to Kagome she's changed somehow,"

"Ow" Miroku exclaimed as he un ceremoniously landed in front of the women, with his erection standing at full attention

"I can't believe he actually believed that shit was real," Inuyasha said

"But then little brother he does not have our demonic sense of smell," Sesshoumaru reminded

"I know the girls are to good at faking that shit," Kouga commented "And the poor bastards laying there with his hard on for all the world to see,"

"Well that's what the fucker gets for letting his dick lead him", Inuyasha wisecracked "Damn this'd make great black mail material on him,"

"Look girls a gift has been sent our way," Ayame joked

"My, my, my what to do, what to do," Sango teased

"And he's all naked just for us," Kagura said "Ou unwrapped naked gift from the heavens to do with as we please," Miroku mentally gulped

"Why look it's our very own monk Miroku," Kagome teased, Miroku audibly gulped

"Oh Roku baby can we spank you?"

"Please ladies I don't want to die. I was in the forest looking for a place to do my business then some vile being attacked, stripped and threw me here," Miroku whined

"Lying prick" Inuyasha said "Looking for a place to do his business my ass,"

"Shit I can hardly wait t, this is gonna be good," laughing Kouga was finally able to speak

"You were hiding in the bushes spying on us, weren't you my little Roku?" Sango teased "It's okay we're not mad, are we girls?"

"No" the others played along

"Y, you mean your not going to kill me? Miroku stammered "Gulp" he exclaimed when Sango took hold of his rod

"Does that feel like I'm mad? Sango asked sweetly

"N, no" he stammered

"Did you want to do to Kagome what I did? Kagura asked

"W, well I, I" Miroku stuttered

"Yes you did," she replied

Sango gave his hardened shaft long slow strokes up and down, while talking dirty to him "Stupid bastard" Inuyasha said smacking his forehead "Cannot believe he's falling for this shit. Especially when he knows they'd usually clobber him,"

"Hm, and I had always assumed that he had more intelligence then that," Sesshoumaru said

"Feels good, I know you like that, I am going to make you come until you can't walk," Sango promised

"Damn monk that's a nice rod you've got there," Kagura praised "Big for a human"

"Bet it's fun to ride," Ayame teased

Miroku felt like he was going to explode "S, Sango I, I," Miroku panted

"Yes I know the snake is about to give milk, hah baby/" Sango cooed sweetly

"Little brother to quote you holy shit," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

Miroku was about to climax, then in a flash he found himself wrapped in vines, and encased in mud, in shock "What the hell? He said, there was a big surprise in the mud "Ouch what the fuck is that,"

"A nice little combination known as fleas, tiny crabs, and biting ants all of the demon variety. Aka the cock buster," Kagome told him

"Ouch the old dick buster combo," Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga simultaneously said

"I can't believe you monk, were you really dumb enough to believe that we would have an orgy with you? Sango bit with an eerie calmness that mirrored Sesshoumaru's and it sent a chill down his spine "Or that Kagura was actually fingering Kagome we knew you were there the whole time?"

Seeing he had nothing left to lose, or so he thought "You could have at least let me reach completion before mummifying me," Miroku whined

"Really? Kagura said "Then this'll relieve your problem,"

"Eeeeeee" Miroku shrieked when he suddenly became ice cold Kagura's gift

"Well I think since we're done here we can leave now," Ayame stated

"Agreed" the others said, quickly dressed, gathered their things and turned to leave

"Ladies come on you cant leave me like this," Miroku whined

"See ya" was they're only response as they headed into the forest without looking back

"Oh what am I gonna do now? Miroku whined

"Logic is panics prey," Sesshoumaru said, they all cracked up

**Changes, new beginnings**

"Damn it wench this ain't a vacation we've got to get moving," Inuyasha griped

Over the next few days Kagome showed signs of change "Ah go yank your log,"

"Kagome what the hell? Inuyasha asked with shocked eyes, she was definitely not shy, or embarrassed anymore "Have you been drinking?

"Hey you started bitching genius, so I'm responding,"

"Jeez wenches always have an answer for everything" he complained "What the hell do you scheme in your sleep to?

"Fucking A" Kagome ragged

"Say what? Shocked at her new vocabulary Inuyasha said

"Oh come Yashie stop acting like such a virgin. Last time I checked you weren't a monk, and if your thinking about joining forget it it'd be a sin and a crime to let all that hotness go to waste,"

With Miroku

As Miroku slept he was being watched no one was near so the demon bug made his descent and bit the monks neck. Miroku awoke and feeling this thought it was Myouga he was about to swat it but the bug escaped. As Sango continued picking fruit in the forest unbeknownst to her she was being watched

"Hm, slayer is on the menu today, this'll be great after having monk. There's some good eating around here I've got to hang here more often," the bug thought, so he swooped down bit Sango's neck and drank

Sango feeling the bite smirked, she looked in the water and saw the reflection of the bug that had bitten Kagome biting her "Oh it's you, hope you enjoy your meal," she teased, he buzzed "Aw so cute"

"Man I love these human women they don't even try to kill, or smack me. I have got to be the luckiest SOB on earth" it thought

He finished "That's my big strong healthy boy, have to keep you well fed," Sango said

"Buzzzzz" it responded, looked at her in thanks then flew off "If she were a female of my species she'd make a great mate,"

"Bye," Sango said, she then felt strange, and a wicked grin formed on her lips

"Sango my love you have returned" Miroku greeted

"You bet your sweet ass I did"

"Hah, what? The puzzled monk replied

"Aren't ya glad to see me? Sango razzed "Aw is my little monk nervous?

"Eee" Miroku exclaimed as a hand reached out stroked then squeezed his backside "S, Sango what is g, going on? He stammered "A, are you possessed?

"Just checking the meat very nice by the way,"

Although this was something that he usually prayed for almost on a daily basis he now however feared that his beloved was possessed, under a curse, or was having a breakdown he would not take advantage of her in any of these states. Sango flashed a predatory grin at her target, Miroku backed away intent on escape but Sango would not be deterred

"Ha, ha, ha the perverted groper is getting groped talk about justice being served" Inuyasha ragged

"Hey monk nice ass wanna go play cut the grass? Sango teased while smacking his butt, and groped him more

"Yeah, you perverted bastard why don't you, it is what your always after, and now she's ready to give it to you?" Inuyasha taunted "Not going to chicken out are you?"

"No I will not, Inuyasha you ass can you not see that she is possessed, bewitched, or something has happened to her. In the state she's in it would be taking advantage of her," Miroku replied

"Well ain't you Mister morality all of a sudden," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Well it's true whether you admit it or not," Miroku bit

"Yep, I've got to agree with you there, it is odd," Inuyasha agreed

"Oh come on monk don't be such a pussy. Thought you liked pussy meow," Sango teasingly scolded

"Ah, gotta go meditate," Miroku exclaimed and ran

"Oh no you don't, you wont escape that easily," Sango said, and chased her prey

"Eee" Miroku squeaked when Sango caught up with him and groped him again

"Wow that's not the Sango we all know," Inuyasha commented

"Ye are correct, not the same Sango indeed," Keade stated

"It is fun and nice to see him as the victim for once," Inuyasha joked

**Next day**

"Hey my woman, how are you beautiful?" Kouga asked as he skidded to a halt in front of her

"Hey my wolfy, how are you?" Kagome asked "Handsome and sexy as ever I see,"

"Get lost you mangy wolf, and Kagome what the fuck?" Inuyasha said

"Oh please no need to get your snake in a twist. Let him out some time you know let him go explore,"

"Snake in a twist, explore, Kagome what the hell's going on with you? Sango's gone all hentai, and now you've gone all miss uninhibited" Inuyasha said

"Shut your trap mutt, my woman knows what she wants, she's finally come to her senses and decided that wolf is better then mutt," Kouga needled "And we're bigger to,"

"Please you couldn't hurt a flea with that twig," Inuyasha shot back

Kagome grabbed Kouga's rod "Little it is not," she teased

"Kagome? Shocked Kouga exclaimed, then smiled evilly "Glad you approve,"

"Kagomeee," Inuyasha said

"Woo ride the horsy," she replied "Kouga is that thing registered as a weapon? She asked then let go of Kouga's shaft

"Yup"

Kagome wanted to bust Inuyasha's balls more without words, so she stood in front of Kouga, jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck at the same time. Kouga was wearing a smile a mile wide but was not prepared for what was coming next, Kagome's lips covered his, and her tongue dove into his mouth. Kouga at first stood there in shock holding her then swiftly relaxed closed his eyes and kissed her back

"Let go you stinking wolf," Inuyasha barked, Kouga's response was giving him the finger .Then slipped his tongue into Kagome's mouth

"Finger you want hah, how about I just shove that finger up your ass?"

Kagome pulled her head back "Inuyasha?

"Ah crap," he replied

"Sit boy," she said crash

"Kagome you traitor," he griped

"Mate my lips are cold," Kouga said knowing that it bugged Inuyasha to no end, Kagome kissed him again

Miroku returned with Sango right behind him "Whoa, go Kagome sic the wolf," Sango said

"Sango I can't believe your encouraging that shit," Inuyasha complained

"Oh please if she waited for you she'd die of old age and virginity," Sango wisecracked "Go Kags hump his brains out, hehehe,"

"Interesting the bug bit the ookami then the miko injecting some of the wolfs blood into her. Then it bit the lecherous monk, then the slayer giving her with his blood, now both women have changed, and are acting on they're desires" Observing Sesshoumaru thought

"Sangooooo," Inuyasha snapped

"Inuyashaaaaa," Sango mocked

"Later mutt face" Kouga taunted then sped off

"Get back here, you can't take Kagome away like that," Inuyasha griped

Kouga stopped in the forest "K, Kagome I think the mutt's gonna ex, explode," the laughing wolf gasped

"I know, the look on his face was fucking priceless,"

"Wow new vocabulary," he commented "My woman has finally come out of her shell, I like it,"

"I better get back to the village now," Kagome said, Kouga gave her puppy dog eyes "Aw okay,"

She put her arms around him, and kissed him again she and Kouga made out for a long time before she returned to the village "Well, well miss hot lips has returned," what the fuck was that all about Ka-go-me? Inuyasha said

"Kissing, it's called k-i-s-s-i-n-g," she spelled it to bug him

"Duh, no shit,"

"Gods you need to get some so bad," Kagome ragged

"Inuyasha's eyes went wide as saucers "Cough, cough, shit," was heard from Miroku, and Sango "Hehehe"

"Wench you better come up with something better then that," Inuyasha demanded "I want to know, and I want to know now,"

"Really? Kagome purred, and approached her hanyou friend

"Gulp Kagome wh, what are you do, doing?" he nervously stammered "Ouch" he screeched when he felt something sharp pierce the skin of his butt "F, fangs, she's got fangs, how the hell?"

"Ooo, butt love bites" Sango ragged

"Shut up Sango this is serious," Inuyasha snapped "Ow Kagome let go, Miroku you're a monk read her aura" is she possessed or something?

Miroku did "No but something is off,"

"Damn it Kagome let go, do I look like a piece of meat?" Inuyasha complained

"Growl"

"This is to good, Miko bites dog, hehehe" Sesshoumaru thought

"Hey Kags what's it taste like," Sango teased

"Aw she's marking her territory," Miroku razzed "You're her hanyou now,"

"Like she couldn't have done it some other way, preferably a non painful way," Inuyasha griped

"Instead of purifying you, miko bites dog," Sango needled

"Wow Inuyasha your delicious," Kagome teased after releasing him "Can I hev more pretty please?

"Oh no"

**That night**

As everyone slept Kagome fake slept waiting for them to drift off into a deep sleep, the second they did she stealthily crawled out of her sleeping bag. She grabbed a change of clothes, and with the speed of an ookami took off into the forest headed for a hot spring, once there she quickly stripped and got into the water

**Lemon starts**

Snoozing in with his back against the spring banks rocks soaking in the water Kouga was awoken by something warm engulfing and sliding up and down his shaft, a surprised gasp passed his lips, his eyes went wide, and his blood boiled. Curious to see who it was, and feeling his release nearing he quickly reached under the water, and pulled his mystery guest up

"Kagome? The shocked wolf exclaimed "Stop" she did

"Did I do something wrong?

"No beautiful, but I do not want to let go in your mouth," he answered

"Did you enjoy it, I've never done it before?" she explained

"It was wonderful," Kouga praised "Sniff, sniff Kagome I smell ookami in your blood,"

"I haven't bitten or been bitten by one," Kagome replied "But come to think of it I was bitten by something else,"

"When? He asked, she told him "I was bitten before you. So that means that little bug bit you giving you some of my blood, and it changed you,"

"Oh boy I'm part wolfy," Kagome joked

"Okay wolfette, wolf school starts now. Lesson one," he teased

"Ah Kouga" Kagome gasped when she found her self laying beneath Kouga atop a patch of thick green moss "Forgot how fast you were," she said

"Kagome" Kouga purred in her ear at the same time kissing her neck, and rubbing his stiff rod up and down her slit "Feel good to you?

"Kouga" she moaned

"I'll take that as a yes,"

While her hands roamed exploring his sexy body, he felt her body and suckled at her breasts like a pup, Kagome arched her back and rubbed against him. He wanted her ready to explode before he took her. When he felt her nearing it he wasted no time entering her hot tight virgin passage, swiftly breaking her virgin barrier, Kagome was so hot instead of pain she exploded with his first thrust

"_**Kougaaaaa" **_she cried

"My woman" Kouga whispered in her ear, then gently nipped it and her neck on the left side with his fangs "More Kagome, give me more,"

"K, Kouga harder, please?'

He happily obliged "Shit woman you make me so hard it aches,"

"So big I didn't think it would fit," she teased, then "Ooo, right there don't stop," she said when he his a sweet spot

"Kagome you kill me," he said, then with release she screamed his name, and more orgasms followed "Damn woman so hot, and tight,"

Then it began _**"Oh Kougaaaa,"**_

"_**Kagome I love youuuuu," **_he exclaimed simultaneously both bit the left side of each others necks

An eerie glow surrounded them when their powers merged as one, they continued to hold onto each other with fanged grips and levitated three feet up off the ground, so busy mating were they that at first neither one noticed it. When they're climaxes neared an end they gently descended back down onto the ground, it was on the way back down when both noticed, after they released each other from one another's fangs

"Wow a floating fuck," Kagome joked

"My raunchy mate,"

"Remind me to reward that sweet little bug for this," Kagome said "Oh and Kouga I love you two,"

"Thanks beautiful, that's all I ever wanted," he replied "We aren't done yet," he informed her, then she felt him harden and twitch inside her

"Horny wolf alert," she teased

"Get used to it babe, were gonna be doing this on a daily basis" he told her, then spent the rest of the night proving it to her

**Lemon ends**

**Next day**

"Eew, I smell mangy rancid wolf," Inuyasha wisecracked as Kouga with Kagome approached the village

"Gross, I smell decaying rotting mutt" Kouga retorted

"Sniff, sniff wait I smell, why do I smell wolf mixed with?"

"Yeah dog breath why do you? Kouga wisecracked "Ever heard of a thing called a bath?

Inuyasha turned fast, and his eyes landed on Kagome wide with a mixture of surprise and shock. Kagome was an ookami and bore Kouga's mating mark, her already long hair had grown down to her thighs, her eyes were now a light violet color, and she wore furs. He was dumbfounded into silence for a time then found his voice

"Holy shit Kagome," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Wow Kagome I love your eyes they are so beautiful," Sango commented

"Congratulations my friend," Miroku said

"Yes Kagome ye are a beauty," Keade complimented

"Thanks guys, glad you approve," Kagome replied

"I would also like to offer my blessings upon this union as well," a deep sexy voice cut in, heads turned, and eyes caught sight of Sesshoumaru

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango, Miroku, and the others greeted

"Yes as lord of these lands you are not only bound by mating, but also by my blessing," Sesshoumaru stated

"Aw, now we're mated, and married to," Kagome teased

"Well he must have drugged, bewitched, or brainwashed her or all of the above, cause Kagome would never have done it otherwise," Inuyasha wisecracked

"So that's what you do to get a girl? Kouga needled "Damn mutt face that desperate and can't get none,"

"Kiss my royal hanyou ass," Inuyasha shot back

"The only royal ass I will be kissing is that of my mates," Kouga retorted "Besides I don't want to catch dog butt disease,"

"You stinking mangy wolf I'll kill you,"

"Hah, Inutrasha don't make me laugh you couldn't catch your own dick if it was falling in slow motion," Kouga ragged

"That's it your dead," Inuyasha barked, then the chase was on

"So juvenile," Sesshoumaru exclaimed as the two disappeared from sight

Two hours passed before Kouga came back "Kouga where's Inuyasha? Sango asked

"Tied up," the smirking wolf replied

"Tied up? Miroku responded

"Mutt was to uptight so I decided he needed some stress relief,"

"What did you get him drunk? Miroku asked

"Drug him? Kagome said

"Knock him unconscious? Sango added

"Nope something better," Kouga answered

"Better? They replied

"Yep he is currently trapped and alone with Kagura inside a house with no way out the barrier around it guarantees that," the smiling evilly wolf told them

"Ooo" the group exclaimed

Over a week passed by then one day "Boss, boss? Fast approaching Ginta, and Hakkaku called

"Yo, what's up?"

"Inuyasha is mate," he started but was cut off

"That's what you think wench," said Inuyasha who was running as he entered the village

"No that is what I know,"

"I do not give a rats ass leave me alone you succubus you," Inuyasha replied

"Dog breath is mated," Kouga exclaimed

"Out of the way wolf," Inuyasha said as he came near "Umph" came out of said hanyou "Hey what'd you do that for? After Kouga tripped him

"There you are my favorite hanyou," Kagura said

"Damn you Kouga," Inuyasha bit, Kagura picked him up onto her feather "Damn woman no fair you can fly,"

"Remember that for there's no escape," Kagura teasingly told him

"I am going to kill you wolf," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Shut up and go have some fun," Kouga replied

"Need help, I'd be happy to offer you some pointers and assistance?" Miroku teased

"Don't break anything important," Kouga needled

"Mirokuuuu," Inuyasha yelled shaking his fist as he and Kagura flew off

"Congratulations," everyone said loudly to their retreating forms


End file.
